


I love you, always

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: It was never supposed to happen like this.





	I love you, always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry.
> 
> No characters belong to me.

It happened so fast. Faster than Tony could've possibly reacted in time. An outstretched hand as time slowed was all he managed as the masked man thrust his small, but ultimately damaging, blade into the the abdomen of the red white and blue suit, causing the super soldier to stumble and collapse on his back.

“No!” Tony heard himself scream, immediately blasting the man away, not even checking to see if he survived that. He flew to the side of the blonde man hands hovering over the blood soaked fabric of the other, willing his suit to update him on the internal wounds that he sustained, hoping it was something recoverable. “Hey, Steve, you stay with me,” he pleaded, moving a hand as the armour folded back up, helping him take off his helmet.

“T-Tony,” he stammered through grit teeth, breaths shallow.

His tech beeped, and relayed the unfortunate news, “Sustainable damage to the abdominal aorta, chance of survival 0.”

Tony felt sick, immediately letting the rest of his armour open so he could kneel beside the man, bare hand pressed to the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding, “No, no, not like this.”

Steve’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, trying to focus through the haze in his mind, speaking sharply, “Tony!”

“Steve, your body is gonna heal. You’re going to be okay,” Tony kept on, ignoring the gravity of the situation.

Blue eyes met brown, fear flashing in both of them as Steve’s gloved hand pressed over Tony’s blood soaked one. “No…I’m…not,” he wheezed, blood trickling from his mouth as his body moved in uncontrollable ways.

“No, no…no, come on, no,” he muttered helplessly, hand cupping Steve’s cheek as he pleaded for some sort of miracle.

“Tony,” Steve said, voice quiet and strained as life ebbed from his body, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, “I’m sorry.”

Tony’s throat felt tight as he shook his head, eyes stinging while his world crumbled around him, “Don’t.”

“Tell Peter…I’m sorry,” a groan left his mouth as the pain waved through his body.

“No,” Tony breathed helplessly, mind racing as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to that of his dying lover, “No.”

“I…I love you, always,” Steve managed as he closed his eyes tight, focusing on the feeling of the connection of their skin rather than the slowing beat of his own heart, “Don’t…forget…that.”

Tony’s voice cracked, “Never.” 

The muscles in his body gave out as the last few breaths ebbed away, coming as desperate gasps, wanting to hold on, but having nothing to hold on to.

Tony’s hand stayed on his cheek as the lingering warmth began to disappear, body shaking with the tears that came, mourning the loss of the person who he loved more than anything…the blue eyes that knew him so well, the heart that was too good to have loved him…gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if you hate me.  
> Comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
